Black Roses
by Mossfire89
Summary: Littlesong is a pretty she-cat, the envy of all the Thunderclan she-cats. Her mate, Blackheart, is properly named, for he has the blackest heart in all the clan, no matter what everyone thinks. He forced Littlesong to become his mate, threatening that he would hurt family if she didn't stay as his mate. Will she ever break from his threats, and the black roses that he brings her...
1. Allegiances

**_Author Note: This is my new story Black Roses. I have worked very hard on this, and I hope that you like it! R&R! The summery is so I don't get in trouble. ;)_****_  
_**

Littlesong is a pretty she-cat, the envy of all the ThunderClan she-cats. Her mate, Blackheart, is properly named, for he has the blackest heart in all the clan, no matter what everyone thinks. He forced Littlesong to become his mate, threatening that he would hurt family if she didn't stay as his mate. Will she ever break from his threats, and the black roses that he brings her...

Thunderclan Allegiances

Leader

Maplestar- Calico colored she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

Thornstripe- Golden tabby tom with a black line down his back, and amber eyes. Apprentice- Leopardpaw

Medicine Cat

Flowerwish- Grey and white calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Dustfang- Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice- Leafpaw

Blackheart- Black tom with amber eyes and a scar over his right eye

Littlesong- White she-cat with light brown tabby stripes, and green eyes. sister to Splashface

Poppyclaw- Dark red she-cat with green eyes

Whiteear- Black she-cat with one white ear and amber eyes. Apprentice- Foxpaw

Tigerpelt- Orange tom with dark brown stripes and blue eyes

Cloudstrike- White and brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Puddlepaw

Lilystorm- Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Snowfeather- White she-cat with long plumed fur and soft blue eyes. Apprentice- Fawnpaw

Honeyflower- golden she-cat with cream underbelly ,and muzzle with green eyes. Apprentice- Gorsepaw

Dewleaf- Light grey tom with green eyes

Greywhisker- Grey tom with long plumed hair, and green eyes

Sunpelt- Orange tom with blue eyes

Blueclaw- Blue grey tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Gorsepaw- Grey tom with long plumed hair and amber eyes

Fawnpaw- Tan she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Leopardpaw- Golden she-cat with leopard spots, a white underbelly and green eyes

Puddlepaw- Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw- Dark red tom with green eyes

Leafpaw- Red, orange, and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Dawnfire- Dark red she-cat with amber eyes, and a very fluffy tail. (Expecting Greywhisker's kits)

Thistleheart- Grey tabby she-cat with spiky fur. (Kits- Berrykit- blue grey she-cat with blue eyes. Willowkit- Light grey tabby she-cat with soft green eyes.) Mates with Dewleaf

Splashface-Grey she-cat with an orange patch on cheek and blue eyes. (Kits- Brightkit- White she-cat with orange patches and amber eyes. Lionkit- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.) Mates with Sunpelt

Elders

Rosepelt- Cream colored she-cat with long hair

Mousefang- Brown dusky colored tom with green eyes

Whiteeye- Grey she-cat with blue eyes ;right eye is blind

Brownspots- White tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Icefall- White she-cat with a twisted foot, and amber eyes


	2. You will be mine

Chapter 1

"Hey Littlesong!" Blackheart yowled bounding over to the white she-cat.

"Yes, Blackheart?" Littlesong meowed, stretching her legs while getting up.

"You wanna go for a walk? I need to ask you something." Blackheart asked, obviously wanting her to go with him.

"Sure, why not?" Littlesong meowed padding over to the camp entrance.

"Let's go!" Blackheart yowled excitedly running out of camp.

* * *

"So what did you want to ask me, Blackheart?" Littlesong questioned.

"I wanted to ask you if you would give me the pleasure of becoming my mate." Blackheart asked, nervously.

Littlesong thought back to all the freshkill he had saved for her, all the patrols he had invited her on. She had thought he had done those things out of friendship, but apparently not. Plus, she had her eye on another tom.

Blackheart was a little worried when she didn't answer right away. For moons he had dreamed of her becoming his mate, bearing his kits. If she didn't say yes he didn't know what he would do.

"I'm sorry; Blackheart, but I just can't become your mate. I like somebody else." Littlesong answered turning and running back towards camp.

"Yes, you will be sorry, Littlesong. You think that this is over, well you're dead wrong." Blackheart growled, his amber eye burning with anger and hatred.

* * *

When Littlesong got back to camp, she went and saw her sister, Splashface and her kits. "Hey Splashface."

"Hey Littlesong. What's wrong?" Splashface asked, worried about her sister

"Blackheart just asked me to be his mate." Littlesong said, nonchalantly.

"That's great, Littlesong! I'm so happy for you!" Splashface meowed, obviously happy and excited for her sister.

"I said no." Littlesong meowed, sounding as if she didn't care.

"What? I thought you liked him?" Splashface asked.

"Only as a friend! I like somebody else!" Littlesong snapped.

Splashface flinched. She had never seen her sister so upset.

"I'm sorry, Splashface. I've just been stressed lately." Littlesong meowed, ashamed that she had yelled at her sister. It wasn't her fault.

"I don't blame you. I would be too if that happened to me." Splashface meowed, softly.

"Well it's over now so…" Littlesong said, padding out of the den. "It's getting late. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Littlesong." Splashface meowed, cuddling up with her kits.

"Goodnight, Splashface. I'll see you in the morning." Littlesong mewed.

Blackheart watched Littlesong as she walked into the warriors den. "You will be mine, Littlesong, whether you like it or not, you will be mine."


	3. Here, Lean On Me

**_Author's note: I am welcome for constructive criticism! I'm happy that my story has gotten this much attention! Please don't flame. If you don't like my story, just don't read it. I need some kit names so if you guys wanna help me out with that, I would be very grateful. Also, I made a mistake in the Allegiances, Willowkit and Berrykit are not born yet. Anyways, on with the story. ;)_**

Chapter 2

"Littlesong! Wake up!" Dustpelt meowed, poking her side. "You're on dawn patrol."

"Okay! Okay! I'm up. Geez!" Littlesong meowed, getting up and walking out of the den. The sky was just turning a light orange. Whiteear, Thornstripe, Tigerpelt, and Blackheart were in the middle of the clearing, while some of the other warriors were just getting into their patrols.

"Littlesong!" Thornstripe yowled running up to her.

"Yes, Thornstripe?" Littlesong said to the golden tabby.

"I put you on Blackheart's hunting patrol this morning. They should be leaving soon. Congratulations!" Thornstripe meowed, walking back to the group.

"Congratulations? For what?" Littlesong asked to herself, as she walked over to Poppyclaw.

"Oh, Hi Littlesong! Congratulations! You are such a lucky cat." Poppyclaw meowed, excited for her best friend.

"What is everyone congratulating me about?" Littlesong asked her.

"Oh, like you don't know." Poppyclaw teased, lightly shoving Littlesong with her shoulder.

"Actually, I don't." Littlesong said, while watching Maplestar walk out of her den.

"Oh, well. Everybody is congratulating you on becoming Blackheart's mate." Poppyclaw meowed, feeling quite awkward.

"WHAT?! I never agreed to this!" Littlesong yowled, loud enough probably to be heard all the way from Riverclan territory.

"Well…you better go take that up with him. He has been bragging about it all morning." The dark red she-cat meowed.

"Ugh! Blackheart!" Littlesong yowled, stomping over to the black tom.

"I was so surprised when she actually said yes to my offer." Blackheart lied to his friends.

"Blackheart, can I talk to you?" Littlesong asked, trying to sound as possibly sweet as she could be about this.

"Of course my sweet. What is it?" Blackheart asked, licking her ear.

"Stop doing that. We are not mates! I told you that yesterday, Blackheart!" Littlesong yowled at the ignorant tom.

"Littlesong." Blackheart sighed. "Let's go for a walk. Whiteear can you lead the patrol?"

"Of course, Blackheart." Whiteear answered.

"Let's just get this thing straightened out." Littlesong meowed, walking toward the camp entrance. She saw Blueclaw watching them as they walked out of camp. She decided to talk with him as soon as she got this thing straightened out with Blackheart.

He didn't do or say anything until they reached sunningrocks, then he just pounced on her… claws unsheathed.

"Hey! Let me go!" Littlesong growled, trying to shove the black tom off of her.

"Ah, ah, ah Littlesong. Don't struggle it only makes it worse." Blackheart hissed, at her. "Now listen up. Either you're going to be my mate, or your sister can kiss her kits goodbye get it?"

"Yes Blackheart. I get it!" Littlesong growled, pushing up with all her might, and throwing him off of her. "I get that you've gone insane!"

She started running back to camp. She got half way back to camp, before he caught up to her. Pushing his claws into her pelt, she could feel the blood flowing beneath his claws. Littlesong realized in that second he would stop at nothing to have her as his mate.

"How dare you try to get away from me!" Blackheart hissed, hatred burning in his amber eyes. "You will be mine, Littlesong. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine, just don't hurt my sister." Littlesong meowed, submitting to him. She felt like she betrayed herself by doing this, but knew it was the only way that she could save her sister pain.

"I won't as long as you behave, and don't even think of telling anyone about this, or I might just have to hurt your sister." Blackheart snarled.

"NO! I'll do anything, please." Littlesong begged, her mind filling of many possible scenarios of her sister mourning over her kits, or her only sister dying under the claws of this monster.

"Fine, I won't hurt your sister. Now get back to camp." Blackheart growled, glaring at her through his hate filled eyes, and walking away.

"Oh Silverheart, what have I done?" Littlesong mewed, looking up at the sky.

"Hey Littlesong!" Blueclaw yowled, bounding over to her.

_I got to get out of here! _Littlesong thought, turning and running from him.

"Littlesong wait up!" Blueclaw meowed, racing after her.

_Keep going. Just keep running! _She thought chanting it over and over in her head.

"Watch out for the root!" Blueclaw yowled.

"What root? Ahh!" Littlesong yowled, tripping over the root. _Nice way of not drawing attention to yourself. _"Ouch!"

"You okay?" Blueclaw meowed, bending down to look at her.

"Do I look okay?" Littlesong snapped, trying to stand up. "Great, I think I've twisted my paw."

"Here, lean on me." Blueclaw said, standing beside her.

"Uhh, okay?" Littlesong mewed, leaning up against him. _He doesn't know how much this means to me. I've always liked him._

Blueclaw was trying to entwine their tails, when Littlesong pulled away. "I've got to go." Littlesong meowed turning, and limping away.

"Uhh, okay." Blueclaw meowed.

**Well we know Littlesong had her eye on before the whole Blackheart incident, but who's Silverheart? Remember to R&R! **


End file.
